


Another Vegas

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Drabble, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where McKay's the one down and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Vegas

"I met another you once," John said. "In this reality even Daniel Jackson thinks you're a nut. The guy I met saved the universe time and again. **Bet** you could, if you tried. Be more interesting than academic disgrace and wacky conspiracy theories."

Rodney leaned back in his chair and made derisive airquotes. "The truth is out there?"

John's face shifted, and Rodney blinked, thinking for a moment that he was about to smile. "Actually, the truth and the spaceship it flew in on are five stories below us." He raised an eyebrow. "Sign the papers, doc."

So Rodney did.


End file.
